The prior art is already aware of various arrangements for quickly attaching implements or the like to tractors. These devices exist in various complex forms and some of them require that the attaching pieces be accurately and carefully aligned and then the operator must maneuver a fastening or securing member in order to complete the attachment. Examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,795 and 3,672,521 and 3,794,195 and 3,874,534 and 3,876,091 and 3,887,096 and 4,030,624. These patents all generally show devices for attaching a lift bucket to the tractor lift arms, and for permitting release of the bucket when desired. However, the prior art devices are relatively complex in the requirement and arrangement for parts which are needed for the inter-engagement between the implement or bucket and the tractor lift arms; and very careful and accurate alignment of the attaching elements is required; and the attachment device is arranged so that the bucket extends a distance away from the lift arms and therefore creates an excessive load on the lift arms in the nature of an overbalanced condition; and some of those devices even require that the operator leave his tractor seat in order to maneuver parts included in the attachment device to complete the attaching.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art quick attachment devices and specifically to do so with a device which is simple but sturdy in construction and therefore is reliable in its operation and in its strength in supporting a lifting implement, such as a loader bucket or lift fork or the like.
More specifically, the present invention provides a quick attachment device of the aforesaid nature and which permits ready and easy attachment and detachment of an implement, without requiring that the operator leave his tractor seat for achieving the attaching, and the parts are placed in firm and snug contact without reliance upon spring-loaded elements for making a firm contact but only utilizing a spring-loaded pin for retaining the principal elements in continuous and firm contacting position. Still further, in achieving these aforesaid objectives, the quick attachment device of the present invention also is arranged to have the lifting implement disposed at its closest possible location relative to the extending ends of the lifting arm so that there is only a very minimal overbalance from the lifting implement acting on the lifting arms. That is, the quick attachment device of this invention is compact and presents its elements in a minimum distance from the point of attachment with the lift arms to the location of the nearest working portion of the implement itself.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.